Like Father, Unlike Son
by timmy102
Summary: Rojas, the happy feet leopard seal, and his new mate are off to an island with new oppertunanies and prey. but when they get there, they find an unexpected creautre, and they adopt a predator theat could put their lives in jeopardy


**I don't own Happy Feet**

**I would like to thank FlipperBoidSkau for letting me use the leopards seals name, since she made it up **

**On the coast of South Georgia, I don't know if this is the right place, but all I know is its an island close to Antarctica that has a tundra like terrain on everywhere but the coast**

A female polar bear starts to wake up after being tranquilized by humans.

"Back off, she's waking up" she heard. As the female stood up and looked around drowsily, she saw humans back away towards a helicopter and taking off. Once they were gone, the female (let's call her Dara) noticed her surroundings. She has been tranquilized before, and fitted with a radio collar, but this time, she didn't remember the environment.

"What is this place?" she asked out loud.

"Welcome to South Georgia, my friend" said a crackly voice. Dara turned to notice a wandering albatross landing behind her. "Feels good to be on the ground again, it's not easy flying for two years straight".

"It's a good thing I don't have a taste for birds, or he would be supper", Dara thought. "I've seen you before, a couple of months ago, you flew across the Arctic Circle" she then said aloud.

"You got a good memory" it said and it looked at her collar. "So; you're the new addition to this island"

"Addition?" asked Dara. That when she remembered the rumors of humans coming with darts. They were usually not a threat, but recently, they have been taking the bears and other animals away, never to be seen again. "Is this where the lost creatures go?"

"Your right, there are others, but none are close by. They all seem healthy and happy, so they must like it here. Well I got to go, the matting dance is starting soon" then the albatross flew off.

"Well this is great. Here I am with no food, in a weird environment, in seals in sight," then she looked at her stomach. Even though she was hungry, her belly was big, "and above all, I'm pregnant". Then Dara walked off towards a strange noise that just came to her. She looked over a rock, and saw small black and white birds, with yellow strands of hair on their head (macaroni penguins). "Looks like I'm going to have to make do", she thought as she stalked over to her next meal.

**At Antarctica**

Rojas was lazing in the sun with his new mate, Linda, when he was awoken by the squawking of a number of skaus. He let out a small yawn, and made his way over to the birds.

"Hey you" he said. At the sound of his voice, the skaus looked behind them in fear and flew up to the cliff for safety. "Mind telling me what you're talking about, you woke me up."

"We were just talking 'bout a nearby island, a lot like this place, but has no ice, and even more creatures" said a brown skau. At the sound of more prey got Rojas excited.

"Would a leopard seal be able to make it?" he asked.

"You interested? Well, there is a lot of icebergs that you can rest on along the way, so yeah, you and your mate can be able to go their" said a white skau with black spots around its eyes.

"Okay, thanks", then Rojas went over to Linda. She was waking up as he pulled himself towards her.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"How do you feel about leaving this place for an island with more possible prey?" Linda's mouth watered at the sound of it.

"I may be pregnant, but I can make it" she said. Rojas looked at his mate's blotted belly. Inside, was the first of his kin.

"Then lets get going" he said as they headed for the water.

**Three days later**

"Almost there, half of a kilometer left" said Rojas. He could see the calm rocky shore just a little way off.

"Great, because, "Linda started, but stop suddenly. Rojas looked at his mate confused, but then smelt a sent that would mostly bring joy to his mouth, but this time, a stabbing agony in his heart. Blood! Linda and Rojas looked at Linda's tail, and saw another small tail sprouting out from the base. Linda screamed.

"Turn on you back" Rojas yelled, when she was, he pushed her to the surface, and then he started to shove her towards shore like no tomorrow. They hit the rocks suddenly and they crawled to the shore. Rojas looked back to see a newborn seal in the water, lifeless! Rojas raced towards it and brought it to shore. When they hit land, Linda started looking for signs of life. She saw no breath, or heard to heartbeat. It was too late to save the baby. Rojas and Linda started to cry and howl in agony.

After Rojas was finished (though Linda was still going strong), he heard a third, much deeper cry. This one of pain, and he caught the sent of blood again. He turned around to see a huge animal he had never seen. He crawled over to it and examined it. Up close, the great brute was much larger then him, it's claws bigger then his, and most remarkable was the teeth, they looked like this orca teeth, and (of course) was bigger then his own. In a fight, he would stand a chance. Then the beast looked at him and turned its head.

"My name is Dara. I'm giving birth, but I won't make it. Do what you want with my body, but please," then she lifted her arm, revealing a much smaller, wrinkled version of it, with closed eyes, with no claws or teeth, "take care of my son. His name is Burst. I beg you", then Dara closed her eyes, and never woke up. At that moment, Linda crawled up. She looked at Dara, then the baby polar bear, then her own dead baby. The baby bear started to claw around, looking for a warm object that might feed him with milk. Linda brought it over, and placed it next to her breast, where the bear started to suckle.

"So we're going to actually take care of it?" asked Rojas.

"I guess we should. He lost our daughter and only child so far, so might as well give my milk to this little thing. Anyway, I've taken a liking to it" She then leaned down and started to lick the cub.

"Fine, if you insist. I might as well get some food, that big thing doesn't smell that good", then Rojas crawled towards the water a dived in.


End file.
